Dot Dead Gorgeous diaries
Partially following on the precedent set by Dawn of the Dance, the single-pack dolls of the Dot Dead Gorgeous all come with a one-day diary printed on the back of the boxes. The mini-diaries detail the hours before the Polka Dot Dance Party. Lagoona Blue 7 am – 8 am: Hit the pool to get my laps in so I can spend the rest of the day getting ready for the party. 8 am – 9 am: Meet the ghouls for breakfast at the Coffin Bean. 9 am – 1 pm: Head down to the catacombs to help decorate the room for the dance. Crikey! It's drier than a desert at low tide down here. Good thing the decorations include a fountain big enough to take a dip in! 1 pm – 2 pm: Me and Gil grab a seaweed smoothie for lunch and make plans to meet up at the dance tonight. 2 pm – 3 pm: An hour in the Hydration Station cause it wouldn’t do for me to have to jump into the fountain mid-party. 3 pm – 5 pm: Get dressed. 5 pm – 6 pm: Ready to make a splash at the party! Operetta 7 am: Dang it...I meant to turn my alarm off before I went to sleep last night. I wouldn’t put a dog out at this time of the morning. I reckon I ought to get up but I hit the snooze button instead. 9 am – 10 am: Breakfast – biscuits and dead-eye gravy. 10 am – Noon: Go to my recording studio and put together some music for the dance tonight. Holt Hyde is supposed to be DJ but if Jackson Jekyll shows up instead, the party won't miss a beat. Noon – 2 pm: Put some new strings on my guitar and practice, practice, practice. You don’t get good or stay good if you take time off – even on the day of a dance. 2 pm – 3 pm: I've got to make a maul run to pick up a bottle of nail polish on account of not having a color that goes with my outfit. 3 pm – 5 pm: I think this outfit will set an absolutely pitch perfect tone at the dance. Spectra Vondergeist 7 am – 8 am: Update my blog - yes it's early but my fans demand to be in the know. 8 am – 9 am: I need a new pen and notepad so I go to my favorite ghost writer supply store and browse until I find what I need. 9 am – Noon: Head down to the catacombs to check out the decorations for the party and maybe get a scoop on who's wearing what tonight. Of course no monster will tell me but that's all right. I have my ways of finding out. Noon – 2 pm: Make sure my iCoffin is charged up and go to the maul to get extra batteries for my camera; the catacombs tend to drain the life from electronics. 2 pm – 3 pm: Update my blog again. 3 pm – 5 pm: Get dressed. 5 pm – 6 pm: The spirit is willing and this dress is chic. Category:Doll diaries Category:Lagoona Blue logs Category:Operetta logs Category:Spectra Vondergeist logs